shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zoro-san
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:Zoro-san page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:FoolishMortalFOOL|''' FoolishMortalFOOL']] Or me! I'm the king here! [[User:1NF3RNO|' 1NF3RNO']] Hey! Don't forget about me! [[User:Galcion|' Galcion']] '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Fufufufu! Zoro-sama!!!! Kenshin can join, I here now calim that Sasagawa Kenshin person is replacing the fish man Katsu!!!!!! *Okamas cheer* congrats!!!!!! KAZE ''' talk 18:26, February 29, 2012 (UTC) '''Dokugata: Hahahaha, so we have new meat and so nice at that!!! Sorry for yesterday but I haven't been on the wiki for a while so I couldn't come but today I'm kinda free so leave a message on my talk page whenever you're on chat FF Over Marimo please check my profile on OPW (the information thing and the lowest thing written) also check Caly's [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] 8:17 5/Mar/2012 (UTC) Sorry (_ _ ) well it's FF here, i won't be on the chat anymore and i'm really sorry , i can't tell you the reasons now , see you in 3 weeks (_ _ ) Nii-chan I finsihed it! At last! Check it out here ! Thanks! And it was nice working with you! XD 15:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) -> le me still haz nuh signature. (_ _) HEY BRO COME GET YOUR ASS ON THE CHAT I'M BACK DAMMIT!!!!! <---- FF Oi!!!!!! You're leaving the world of internet?I've got three things to say about that : FUCK THAT SHIT!!!!!!'Marimo, why the hell are you leaving?You think you're hated? You think you'll hurt people? THAT'S BULLSH*T c'mon you know what they say : Time heals all wounds.Try to fix things with people.People will really miss you.i just told MJ and he was surprised,concerned and he won't be the only one.We all care about you and we don't want you to leave.so please reconsider.This message might be confusing but you know what i'm trying to say. I looked forward to talking to you while i was gone and now i'm back and i find out that you're leaving? So marimo if this all hasn't convinced you i've got these things to say : '''JUST STAY!!!!!! ' SINCERELY FF that's not it =_=" but i don't have one.and i'm kinda lazy. and shy (_ _ ) Come on chat need to talk FF I HEREBY SUMMON YOU TO THE CHAT!!!!!! ~FF Chat Hey! So yeah I was thinking of telling her how i feel and I've convinced myself to do it!!But I feel so scared so I was also thinking of telling her in a text would that be bad? (ofc) So anyways I think I'm going to do it!!Please Message me as soon as possible to tell me if telling her in a text is wrong. Wish me luck Ps: I'm sorry If I (by any chance) haven't told her. please don't scold me!Also If i'm depressed please do your best to cheer me up.BUT if I'm happy : LETS CELEBRATE!!! ~FF I'm bored come on chat I wanna talk (no i didn't ask her yet) FF Well you're not coming so don't bother :p The chat is being a total b*tch right now =_= ~~FF Oh hey! It seems you just left the chat :) ....... but could you come I need to talk >_> but its okay if you don't want to come ~FF I'm bored AMUSE ME!!!!!! (*^*) (on chat) ~FF CHAT NOW FF If you ever come on chat, plz edit my talk page.... ~FF ..... It was your birthday......okay........fuck (_ _ ) ~FF Ps: Happy Birthday I guess Re Fight Ok DJ }} 19:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I did my turn Zoro. DJ }} 20:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Picture of you is almost ready, only missing seals, chans and bruises. It will be ready in this afternoon. Carabe197 (talk) 05:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Why????? I would kindly like to say no, since I might re-work on him in the near future, and I put a lot of hard work into him so its best to leave it as it is.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 07:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Massive Apology Hey Marimo, about my behavior towards you some months ago, I'm really sorry about that. I regret what I did to you. That was totally uncalled for, unacceptable behavior, retarded of me, and mean of me to do that to such a nice guy like you.... So yeah, I'm so very sorry about it... I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I just want to apologize for back then. Thanks. 02:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) What is your favorite colors? For your birthday~ :P 01:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Z-san, its now ready for you to see. Carabe197 (talk) 11:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I NEED YOU NOW NOW NOW Hey Marimo, I'm sorry but your birthday gift is going to be delayed because of Hurricane Sandy (._. ) 15:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) H.B.D. Just wanted to say happy birthday!!! Asides from that I got nothing else to say..... Sanjee (talk) 08:35, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Something I need to say Well…I just wanted to apologize. My consciousness kept telling me I’ve done something wrong. And yeah…I’ve been mean and very demanding. I’m sorry... That’s all I wanted to say. Have a nice day. [[User:AkiharaShizuka|'Aki ']] [[User Talk:AkiharaShizuka|'''Talk]] 15:16, December 6, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE This is a notice to any and all users i've collaborated with recently or in the past. I've begun making changes to my crew, The Jolly Pirates. These changes will probably leave an important impact in our story. And so i'd like to know if it should be deleted and rewritten from the beginning, or if it should be kept up and edited to fit my changes. These changes will include the reduction of several Jolly Pirates, and may involve the change in some characters' personality or powers. I'm fine with either choice, and am happy to accept either answer. My only question is this; do we delete the collab and try again? Or do we work out what needs changing and edit the story? I look forward to your reply. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I NEED YOU COME BACK FF I'm glad to hear from you again, Santouryuu. :) Anyway, something new has come up. Ferno suggested to me shortly after sending you this message, ^ that I could also try treating the story as if it were a Special/Movie/OVA/What If/etc. sort of deal, which would make things easier, since we'd never have to change anything. The only problem being is that our collab would be more like filler, and not canon in the Jollys' storyline at all. If you're fine with that, then i'd like to try Ferno's suggestion. But if you want this to be official, then I don't mind tweaking the collab where it's necessary either. Whatever works best for you, pal. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) uhmmm I can't find you could you add me instead?My name's the same as my user name on the wiki FF Do I really have to leave a message everytime I go on chat or do I have not to? Also is it ohkay if I don't have time to do not have time to do what you want me to do or is it not ohkay? P.S. on chat right now. Sanjee (talk) 04:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Two words: Chat. Now. ~Sanjee Get your ass on the chat!!! ~Sanjee Sorry for leaving chat a while ago, but can you please come back? ~Sanjee Hey there. Mind going on chat? ~Sanjee The chat needs at least needs two people to work you know. ~Sanjee Fatal Fourway! Greetings Brother~ I have now crossed the 10,000 edit's barrier of this wiki! And as I promised my brothers! I challenge you and the other two to a fight! On a single blog. Here on SOF as a special event celebration for my edit count! Somewhat like the style of OP War wikia, only us four against one another! Have you got the guts and strength to face your brethren in battle once more? Like the good ole days!? Excellent!! I will make the blog to summon you three!! May the battle soon commence! 1NF3RNO ' talk 15:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Ya know if I did leave a commet on your stories it would all be the same. Coz each one is so frickin' awesome! ~Sanjee Hmm... I forgot to log in that time. Oh well anyway I don't think I can get on this weekend. ~Sanjee By the way can you come on chat right like now? ~Sanjee Aw, man, why'd you leave the chat? I replied to you, but I don't think it got across. Anyway, I use my laptop in my comfy place, which is pretty far from my modem, so my internet goes up and down. Anywhoo.. COME NOW! NadaAsar (talk) 18:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry for the late reply by the way. But I got into an accident then I got this stupid concussion and now I can't actually remember much. Amnesia? Yeah, most probably that's my problem. ~Sanjee Hi habibi, I was out celebrating my friend's birth. Was what you wanted to say important? I hope not :p NadaAsar (talk) 21:10, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi habibi! Come on chat for a sec NadaAsar (talk) 15:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Bday Happy Birthday big bro ^-^. Sorry for not being on for a long while I normally don't have time to get on the laptop and on skype at useful hours so that's why I've been so absent and we haven't started that fight. Regardless hope everything's going alright and happy birthday~ [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ]] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] 18:00 7/Nov/2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Zoro-san!! Hope you had a lovely time! NadaAsar (talk) 10:05, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Zoro. Sorry for being so late there was a nagging feeling yesterday so I checked some stuff out and figured it was your birthday. See ya round. ~Sanjee Where are you? Haven't seen you that much for a while. You're making me worry >_> I figured I'd leave you a message here cuz you haven't been on Skype. Did something happen? please come on whenever you want to. I'll probably be waiting for you Until then :D -FF Wow!! Thanks! Thank you so much, Zoro-san!!! That's very thoughtful of you! I immensely appreciate it, and I had a wonderful birthday -thanks again. Ahahaha! Where are ya these days? (Ummm, I've been pretty absent myself, but still lol) NadaAsar (talk) 15:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I had a short midterm break and my family organized a ski trip to Switzerland. (It was during my birthday so that's why I couldn't nag/force anyone to wish me anything and it is also why I had a splendid birthday. YAAAAAY!) umm afterwards I had and am still having a lot of university work to finish. Finals and chit. See ya when I see ya xD NadaAsar (talk) 11:04, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I changed the story a bit, I'll add Swift's entry soon. Tell me what you think! :D UndeadHero (talk) 16:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Well Sorry...I tried, okay! Don't need to yell at me! I TRIED! And besides, I didn't like the screens or broadcasting so I went with map. Narukami sounds interested because as One Piece has told us, the East Blue is the weakest sea, meaning no so many strong pirates come from there. And SHUT UP I TRIED (sulk) .... UndeadHero (talk) 23:42, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Jiten Jiten no Mi Hey Santoryu. I was wondering how far you are up to in One Piece right now, since I just managed to finally finish the Punk Hazard arc and am now beginning the Dressrosa arc. And well, to keep things as minimally spoilery as possible, let's just say depending on how far you are in the story will determine the fate of this Devil Fruit. Please only say whether you are finished with Punk Hazard or not, as that's all I need to know. Anything else would run the risk of spoiling this new arc for me. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:39, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh cool, glad to hear this discussion won't be much of a spoiler for you then. And thanks so much for looking out for me like that. ^_^ You don't know just how much that means to me. As for the Jiten Jiten no Mi, well I really can't see how it could be changed to avoid being too similar to Buffalo's fruit without changing the concept of making the user a rotating person entirely. :\ Effectively, what Buffalo does is exactly what I had planned for the Jiten Jiten no Mi, only he seems to make better use of it than I ever would have. o_0 Anyway, if it was still up for grabs and in my possession, I would have just deleted it by now. But the problem being, as you've brought up, is that it's currently being used by one of your characters, so I don't mind trying to salvage this DF for your sake. The main problem I'm facing though, is that I just can't think of any possible way to save this DF. I'm still stuck in that "it breaks canon if it stays as is and if it changes its main power too much, then it may as well be an entirely new DF anyway" mentality. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to hear them. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:50, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Baizo Baizo no mi Hello there :) I'm currently creating a crew called the North Color Pirates, and i would like to have the Baizo Baizo no mi for one of my characters. I know this fruit was originaly created by Wyvern 0m3g4, but i asked him and told me the fruit was more or less available and that he gave it to you (if my memory is right..). So i just wanted to ask; is it available? Can i use it? Thank you :D Kabewm (talk) 01:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC)Kabewm 100th Hello Z-san. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 19:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Daikokuten, Kenshin and the Jollys That's perfectly fine with me; I have no issue if Yomi is replaced. Though I am curious why Kenshin wouldn't be interested in him. If it isn't too much to ask, may I hear what made you come to this conclusion? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I noticed; thanks for the heads up all the same though. As for Magi, while I haven't gotten farther in the anime, I have managed to get past the Balbadd arc in the manga, and I seem to be up to where Aladdin is going to be taught magic stuff by... uh... S***, I forgot her name. >.< But she's that blue haired woman with the water magic powers who's with the Seven Seas Coalition. Anyway, I'll be sure to check out what you've written and then see when I can do my part. I haven't exactly been in the best mood lately, so my desire to write anything has died down a lot as a result; though my brother's been cheering me up a bit lately too, so who knows? In any case, I will at least make an attempt at it, since that's who I am and all. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:25, August 1, 2015 (UTC) The Wild Generation Feel free to add Takeos info. Otakuknight 79 (talk) 14:34, October 7, 2016 (UTC)Otaku